Existing fluid tank arrangements comprise internal floating roof arrangements. Such internal floating roof arrangements comprise a buoyant internal floating roof structure that floats on the liquid surface and greatly retards the evaporation of the volatile liquids stored in the tank. Vapors escaping from, for example, stored hydrocarbon-based liquids can present a health, safety, or fire hazard. Vapors escaping from, for example, flammable liquids can form an explosive mixture in conjunction with air. As such, internal floating roofs can be used as a safety measure to prevent explosions, asphyxiation of personnel, and to mitigate air pollution.
However, conventional floating roof arrangements suffer from several disadvantages. In one example, some existing arrangements have buoyant members that support a deck above the liquid surface. The buoyant members float on the surface of the stored liquid, leaving several inches of vapor space between the surface of the liquid and the deck, thereby creating a safety hazard as described above.
In an attempt to overcome this problem, some existing internal floating roofs are full contact floating roofs that are designed to float on the liquid directly and leave no space between the internal floating roof and the surface of the liquid. Such arrangements suffer from the disadvantage in that the joins between the one or more constituent roof panels do not provide an adequate seal, thereby allowing vapors to seep through the panel joints.
As such, a need therefore exists for an internal floating roof arrangement that provides an efficient panel joining method.
Existing internal floating roof arrangements have the further disadvantage in that it is generally difficult to control a fire that has developed at the periphery of an internal floating roof.
As such, a need therefore exists for an internal floating roof arrangement that provides measures for controlling a fire at the periphery of the internal floating roof.
Further still, existing internal floating roof arrangements suffer from the disadvantage in the lack of attachment measures. For example, where existing internal floating roof arrangements comprise access apertures, for example, for drawing fluid samples, it is generally difficult to attach an appurtenance to cover the aperture(s) or a lid to selectively seal the apertures.
As such, a need therefore exists for an internal floating roof arrangement comprising attachment measures for fastening various appurtenances in use.
Further still, existing internal floating roof arrangements suffer from the disadvantage on account of manufacture tolerances of the one or more panels of the floating roof, resulting in a floating roof that may be distorted, or an ill fit to the space provided.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.